


【宁鹿】借个火 PWP

by GGWardrobe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 宁鹿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe
Summary: 现代au老司机总裁们的故事简而言之，宁次把他的合作伙伴睡了





	【宁鹿】借个火 PWP

鹿丸很少到东京来，人多，车堵，天气热，连云也灰蒙蒙，挂天上整日不挪动，什么时候抬头都是那副抹布状。

鸣人得到消息，说什么也要把人拉出来吃饭。

“我不去，我是来搞业务的。”

“你就是懒！”

穿一个裤衩长大的发小怎么看不透他的真实面目，鸣人又打电话约了其他在东京的小伙伴，直接攒出来个接风局，逼得鹿丸不得不向好人缘势力低头。

七八人从饭店吃到KTV，又从KTV唱到酒吧，鹿丸坐卡座里一个脑袋两个大。

“我们等会儿去台球厅吧。”井野提议道。

他看了看女孩闪亮的蓝眼睛，端起桌上半瓶酒仰脖子喝光，面部朝下直接倒在桌上。

装醉虽俗，胜在好用。

酒精泡发的大脑又晕又热，鹿丸摘了发带，松散着头发趴到吧台结账，“再给我来杯冰水。”

鸣人在酒吧见到了熟人，站门口聊得眉开眼笑，装醉的鹿丸打算等那群恶魔走远再出去。

重金属摇滚乐震耳欲聋，他坐在吧台边缘，眯起眼睛，似乎这样就能辨认出歌词。

冰水入口勾起了喉咙对尼古丁的瘾，鹿丸叼着烟，翻遍全身也没找到打火机，呆了半天才想起借井野点汤锅下的酒精块，女孩饭后光顾着补妆没有还回来。

“呜啊……”

鹿丸额角隐隐作痛，说不清是醉意还是糟心。

越抽不到越想抽，他嚼着冰块四处张望，眼下客人都聚在舞池里欢呼，只有一长发男人在吧台隔着他三个座位独自饮酒。

鹿丸双手搭桌上蹭了过去，

“嘿，借个火。”

宁次刚下飞机。

他低头看眼手表，天色已黑，远边能听到轰隆隆的雷声，是下雨的预兆。

堵车来迟的司机麻利地抬行李上车，等到开车门时，被雇主拦住。

“你先回去，今天就下班吧。”

“好的先生。”

十分钟前佐助发消息正在附近一家酒吧，约他出来喝酒，结果刚进去，杯壁还没凝上水珠，对方一句遇见熟人就把他鸽了。

宁次坐吧台上，看着群魔乱舞的人影，身心俱疲。就在他准备离开时，一道身影自右手边滑来，穿着橄榄绿的外套，耳钉在碎发里折射着彩光。

“嘿，借个火。”

酒吧环境嘈杂，鹿丸凑得极近，红色的舌头卷着冰块，嘴唇呼出的气体夹杂着凉意。

宁次转过头，手指敲着杯沿，上下打量着不请自来的人，酒柜的冷光打在高挺的鼻梁上，衬得他一双浅色的瞳孔转着水儿似的光。

没打火机吗？鹿丸心里嘀咕，一屁股坐回高脚凳，因为男人的白眸生得太好看，忍不住又瞄两眼。

宁次很少接受来自酒吧的搭讪，他顺着对方垂挂着冷光的睫毛扫到冰块撑起的脸颊，瘦削的手腕以及坐下后露出的半截腰窝，忽然觉得应邀未必是个坏选择。

鹿丸被带去开房时，知道对方误会了自己的意思，但他没有解释，出了门在光亮处瞧，那人从瞳色到唇线都长在他的喜好点上，所以说是搭讪也没有错。

泡了酒精的脑子在房门关上的一刻彻底罢工，鹿丸按住对方肩膀把人压墙上，双手自肩颈滑到脖颈，捏着男人滚烫的皮肤，伸出舌头舔了口喉结。

见对方仰起下巴喘息，他又靠近了些，湿漉漉的舌尖描绘着脖颈动脉的纹路。

宁次被猫似得舔咬撩得口干舌燥，找回平衡后扶住鹿丸的腰，宽松的外套一下子掐出对方细瘦的腰线。

他隔着织物去摸，肉体的温度透过布料流淌进手心，煽动着血液里的荷尔蒙。

鹿丸针织衫的领口宽松，露着白皙的颈窝，注意到男人的目光，他嘻嘻笑着，眨着上挑的睫毛，用牙齿缓慢咬开领结，侧头抻出漂亮的颈线。

宁次任由他抽走自己银灰色的领带，指腹轻蹭着对方皮带与衬衣间一截体温偏高的皮肉。

“你喝了多少酒？”

鹿丸吐掉丝带，手指划着他刚亲吻过的，湿热的皮肤，紧贴着长发男人的耳廓，“足够办你。”

旖旎的气氛陡然诡异，宁次皱着眉头钳住两只四处乱摸的爪子，“我们应该达成一些共识。”

“比如？”鹿丸不解地拉开距离。

宁次勾起他的下巴，低头捕捉住对方，干渴的舌头撬开两排因惊讶微张的牙齿，擭住里面的软肉，动作不容置疑。

鹿丸被反压在门板上，酥麻的触感自唇齿蔓延，心脏像点了把火，烧得他喘息加重，身体燥热。

“呼……你想要控制权？”

两人分开，鹿丸舔着嘴角的唾液，“我没干过这事。”

宁次没有说话，咬着对方的下嘴唇，把人扯过来抵住后脑亲得又深又猛，搅得鹿丸眼睛浮层水雾。

好吧，看来这是底线。

鹿丸喘着气，被松开的手绕过肋骨插进男人披散的长发，抚上厚实的背肌，双手用力，两人胸膛紧紧贴合在一起。

他吞咽掉混合了双方味道的唾液，盯着珍珠似的眼睛，紧了紧沙哑的喉咙，“你要保证……不能弄疼我。”

白眸涌上笑意，像阳光穿透云团，鹿丸闭眼咕噜着哀嚎，他算是栽这双眼睛里了。

宁次亲吻着鹿丸咬肿的嘴唇，放在下巴的手沿着颚骨撩开他的齐肩发，去揉他的耳廓和耳垂。

两人抵着额头交换呼吸的空气，谁也不愿先推开对方。

他们一同跌进床里，鹿丸扒了宁次的西装，宁次脱了鹿丸的棒球服。项链和手表胡乱丢在地毯上，皮鞋和球鞋交错在床沿。

鹿丸骑在宁次身上拆皮带，宁次躺在床上解袖扣。

长发男人试图找回失调的节奏，他摸了摸搭在自己腰侧的膝盖，“去洗澡吗？”

鹿丸俯身，两人绷在裤子里滚烫的物体叠压在一起，他鼻子蹭着对方耳后，“你要洗吗？”

最后还是失控了。

宁次怀疑控制权从来没到他手里。

两人在花洒下淋着冷水，双手汲取着对方肉体的温度，冻到打颤的唇齿互相依偎，胃里的酒精全涌进脑子。

鹿丸仰着脖子让男人能亲吻到更多地方，他的胸膛剧烈浮动，打在皮肤上的凉水丝毫没降低血液里的热度。

“嗯啊……别留痕迹……”

他小声提醒着，鉴于目前狂热的状态，鹿丸觉得他还需要设个闹钟，防止自己明早睡过头耽误工作，顺便要到男人的联系方式，如果他接下来的表现不太差。

水流被调成温水，紧闭的毛孔倏地打开，连带着两人下腹的性器。

白色泡沫和沐浴露的香气在浴室里弥漫。

鹿丸的指尖划过男人棱块分明的腹肌，卷曲手指，握住半勃的肉根，上下套弄。性器因刺激逐渐硬挺，圆润的顶部戳着鹿丸平坦的小腹。

快感升起，宁次呼吸停滞片刻，双手顺着水流揉着对方凉糕似得弹翘的屁股，并试探地掰开浅粉色的裂缝，让温水浸湿紧闭的穴口。

鹿丸因陌生的触感僵住身体，手里套弄的动作也停下来，他有些不安地往前蹿了蹿，被男人搂的更紧。

宁次轻咬着他耳朵上的软骨，“我现在还能放你走。”

鹿丸听着热水砸在瓷砖上的哗啦声，大脑进水似得雾气朦胧。他亲了亲宁次下巴，虚虚飘出一句“继续”。

男人的中指在穴口打转，鹿丸缩着肩胛骨，活动手指重新安抚男人肿胀的肉茎，并把自己略显萎靡的性器一同握在手里，两根赤裸相贴，伞状顶端紧贴着摩擦，对方的温度和脉动他都能感知到。

“呜嗯……”

鹿丸双手撸动着两人的性器，脑袋无力地枕着男人的肩骨，黏软的喘息尽数吹进对方耳中。

吹得宁次心脏紧缩，半截手指戳进揉软的穴口。

热水的润滑度终究不够，他关了水阀，在一架子瓶瓶罐罐里翻到润滑液，撕开塑封，尽数挤在掌心。

粗糙的手指挤进穴口，宁次尝到了鹿丸的温暖和紧致，中指一节节往深处探，待到整根没入，宁次转动手腕，让肉壁均匀挂上润滑液。

他的另一只手抚摸着鹿丸垂在自己肩上湿漉漉的后脑壳，下身紧密相连的触感坚硬，热烫，充满肢体的渴求。

第二根手指也钻进肉穴，灵活的手指们开始四处活动，按压着肉壁上温暖的褶皱，每次插入都要带进大量润滑液。

鹿丸只觉屁股酸涨不适，如果不是手里握着男人硬到烫手的性器，他都要怀疑这人对自己是否有兴趣。

耐心的探索总会有回报。

宁次摸到了含着温水的甬道里一处偏上的凸起。

“啊……哈啊。”

鹿丸弓起脊背，额头抵着男人锁骨，喘息连成一片。

找对了。

宁次抽插的幅度加大，每次都按压着前列腺，时不时在紧致的肉穴里屈指或劈开，努力扩大甬道的容纳量。

“等……到床上去……”

鹿丸双腿打颤勉强站立，他抓着宁次上臂，嘴唇半张在对方唇边，性器夹在小腹之间，涌出几滴腥膻的液体。

宁次抽出手指，用浴巾胡乱把人裹住，一手托背一手抬膝横抱出了浴室。

躺上床，鹿丸伸出细长的双臂，宁次俯身，由他圈住自己，两人摩擦着嘴唇，交换对方的味道。

宁次在亲吻中摸着鹿丸的大腿，润滑液蹭在细嫩的腿根，轻轻一掐就能引起身下人颤抖。

鹿丸调整姿势，生硬地打开腿，纳进初次到访的男人，膝盖对未知的角色不安地颤抖。

他想追加随时喊停的权力，但作为一夜情对象，男人对他已经足够友善。

我真是中邪了才点头。

鹿丸捏着鼻梁，下体撩过心悸的酥麻，他睁开眼，男人张嘴含进了他的性器，被温暖的口腔包裹，他的小腹一阵抽搐。

“喂你……唔……”

鹿丸捂住嘴，眼泪刷地涌出来，早先的不安抛在脑后，只剩男人用唇舌在他身体留下的触感。

宁次的手指重新敲着微微凸起的穴口，挤进两根抽插畅滑后，又多添一根。

对方紧了一瞬的肌肉，又被他吃得倒回床榻，双眼失神地喘气。

前后夹击，鹿丸在男人的吮吸和前列腺进攻下，战栗着寒毛，快感自脊髓喷涌直脑干。

他咬着牙根没失礼地射在男人嘴里，快感在高潮前止步，鹿丸身体红得像煮熟的蟹，覆着层冰晶般的薄汗。

“进、进来……”

鹿丸闭着眼，喘息剧烈，敏感的性器随时能喷出精水。他用手肘支起上半身，睫毛颤抖，喘了半天才找回说话的能力。

“你总给别人做这个吗？”

撕锡纸的男人抬头，目光轻快扫过他未能合拢的双腿，俯身上前亲吻他的耳钉，“你呢？”

男性的麝香味蹿入鼻息，鹿丸把嘴唇主动凑过去，破碎的声音从吻中掉落，“所以我们扯平了？”

“你应该射在我嘴里。”

火热的性器抵在沾满香液的穴口，在鹿丸吸气声中贯入，顶开紧窄的肉圈，往逼仄的肉缝里挤。

扩张做得再细也有手指伸不到的地方，第一次被男人撑开的鹿丸疼的紧蹙眉头，唰地红了眼角，相对应，失了脸颊的血色。

他咬着嘴唇，痛骂自己做的赔本生意，手指死死抠着男人的皮肉，不肯让超规格的性器再进半寸。

宁次绷紧小腹勉强找回被密实的肉穴擭去神智，耐着性子梳理鹿丸半干的头发，亲吻他拧紧的眉毛，含着他咬出血的嘴唇，用舌头摩擦里面缩成一团的软肉。

唇舌缠绵的快感唤起了鹿丸血液里一度攀上巅峰的荷尔蒙，男根的渴求逐渐盖过后穴的疼痛，他松开男人的上臂，捂住覆盖着柔软肌肉的腹部，隐隐能摸出熟悉的轮廓。

他抽了抽鼻子，任由宁次吻掉粘在睫毛上的泪珠，“动吧。”

男人扶稳了精瘦的腰，前后浅插着，步调缓慢地往里深入，在顶到前列腺时，始终在高潮边缘徘徊的性器一下子喷出大股的白色液体。

鹿丸瞬间噤声，乌木珠子似的眼睛眨得缓慢，下颚高扬，脖颈的皮肤薄如白纱，从宁次的角度还能看见蓝色的血管。

男人受蛊惑张开牙齿舔咬着鹿丸细腻的肉体，品尝舌尖刷过脉搏的味道，甘甜的生命力在他口中炸开，刺激着他的味蕾。

宁次想在那白洁的胸膛咬下痕迹，几次把滑嫩的皮肉叼在嘴里，他都有种咬下去的冲动。

“不……”

觉察到宁次意图，对方摇着头，水珠自发尾低落在他手臂，化成一滩凉意。

宁次没有执着规则之外的东西，他套弄起对方射精后还未软掉的性器，撸出精管里残余的白浊，肉穴因不应期的刺激不规律地瑟缩着。

宁次感觉自己埋在鹿丸身体里的性器又涨大几分，对方也有同感，环在腰上的腿不自觉夹紧。

他抓着鹿丸的胯骨，目光紧盯着泪水斑驳的脸，用肉体交媾的原始快感，把人拉进无尽深渊。

滚烫的硬挺在肏开生涩的穴道后，深入浅出地剐蹭着肉壁的褶皱，被重点照顾的前列腺更是不知疲倦地制造快感。

鹿丸咬着手指，喉结滑动，吞咽着唾液和呻吟，只有低沉的喘息才能从齿缝挤出。

宁次把咬出牙印的手指拉出来，拇指在鹿丸手背上划着圈，“叫出来。”

他的舌头搅碎了鹿丸的拒绝，让他躺在被褥里被快感折磨到啜泣。

“啊呜……太多了……”

“我还没开始，怎么能说多。”

宁次的白眸燃着滚烫的火，鹿丸只是对视就下腹发热。

肉穴逐渐被凿出了适应男人的活动范围，像是验证自己的话，宁次的手撩过漂亮的腰际线，捏住两团圆翘的肉球，分开秘密裂缝，狠狠顶了进去。

“好深……”

鹿丸被操得一哆嗦，发泄过的性器颤颤巍巍抬头。

脱了温厚的伪装，粗壮的肉茎碾平肠道的每寸细纹，整根贯入又大力抽出，开合几次就把粉红色肉穴肏出了水，湿哒哒翻着粘膜吮吸着性器表面的青筋。

“啊哈……”

鹿丸发出一声失控的呻吟，前列腺被狠狠戳中，大量快感涌进身体，视网膜出现斑点，眼神也愈发恍惚。

他捂着肚子，不敢相信血管里如潮奔涌的快感，环在宁次腰间的膝盖不自觉颤抖，屁股更是自主迎合撞击，肉体拍打的淫浪声不绝于耳。

男人又要吻他，敏感的上牙膛被摩擦，鹿丸喉咙里发出更多不可控的声音。

尝足了嘴里的蜜糖，宁次一路向下，含住他始终没来得及细品的乳头，粉色的肉粒早在高潮中凸起，被舌尖卷进牙齿后又肿几分，散发着沐浴露和荷尔蒙的味道。

他抬起头，看着鹿丸浮红的脸颊，怎么也难把这张色气过分的脸和先前搭讪的模样联系在一起。

鹿丸被肏得上气不接下气，身体在床中央前后摇晃，性器抽插的水声越来越大，他从没想过自己有一天会被一个男人开发成这样，而且这才第一轮。

他夹紧屁股，希望能把那根硬物绞出精水，结果换来的是更加猛力的插干。

肉穴不断被性器侵犯，颜色趋近深红，穴口四周淋着透明的混合液体，还有因活塞运动拍打出的细密泡沫。

宁次抓着鹿丸小胸脯上为数不多的肌肉，连带着乳尖揉搓进掌心，掐得身下人除了哭泣哼不出别的调子。

鹿丸被宁次勾出骨子里的快感，大脑一片空白，只想着腰再抬高点，让男人插得更深些。

“呜啊……我又……”

鹿丸频繁地吞咽唾液，仍止不住喉咙的干涸，他张开嘴唇，男人俯身给了他更燥热的吻，把他仅剩的唾液卷走。

宁次用手指像按琴键一样来回敲打着鹿丸细长的双腿，并在肉穴再次缩紧时，压着腿根让两条长腿叠在对方胸前，肏红的穴口完全暴露在空气中。

鹿丸错开视线，被男人掰回来，眼睁睁看着精致如瓷的屁股被狰狞的性器捅开，肉腔溢出大量液体。

宁次进得更深了，直直顶开结肠口，肏得鹿丸小腹又涨又爽，屁股越夹越紧。

高潮时，他也没为难鹿丸，每次都摩擦着前列腺，把人肏成干性高潮，捧着自己的双腿，两眼失神了好一会儿。

宁次侧头给了鹿丸一个激烈的吻，在抽搐不止的肉穴里快速抽插，也释放出来。

“呼呼……”

两人抱在一起气喘吁吁。

鹿丸耳朵嗡嗡作响，视线刚找回来就看见还没软掉的巨物被拔出体外。尽管在浴室里用手感受过尺寸，亲眼看见还是心跳不止。

他下意识去摸后面有没有流血，男人一同挤进两个手指，甬道搅得水声啧啧。

“疼吗？”

鹿丸摇头，男人高潮后嘶哑的声音像上好的紫砂，他听得耳尖发烫，又止不住让那人说更多话。

宁次的手抚摸着对方湿汗淋漓的背，一节节数着脊骨，最后用指腹缓慢地摩擦后颈，鹿丸猫似得眯起眼发出舒服的喘息。

“你想听什么？”

“什么都行……”

鹿丸轻轻推倒男人，屁股坐在腰上，用湿滑的臀缝磨蹭着刚释放的性器，甬道里流出的汁液濡湿了两人下体。

他用手腕的发绳扎起碍事的头发，贴在脸颊的碎发被手指摆弄着挽到耳后。期间柔软的屁股一直夹着男人的性器，肉感十足的伞状顶部划过会阴和囊袋底部，激得他呼吸带颤。

时值壮年的男性气血猛烈，不消多时两人又都有了反应。

鹿丸咬着锡纸撕开包装，扶着男人套好的性器，稳稳坐下去，抵达肠道深处，两人均呼吸加重。

宁次掰开支在两侧的长腿，后仰的鹿丸大张开双腿，露出泥泞的交合处，从茎体到囊袋，全都裹着水亮的体液，像饱满的果子，散发着成熟的色气。

鹿丸晃着腰，肉穴死死咬着男人的性器，每次抬臀都要夹紧屁股，把那根粗壮的肉根夹得又硬又烫。

他喜欢看对方的白眼睛因为他染上肉欲的颜色。

明明长着一副道貌岸然的脸。

鹿丸眯着狭长的眼角，容出一只手摸着对方绷紧的肌肉，一点点用指尖撩着野兽下腹的火焰，直到被掀翻在床拎着脚腕侵犯，脆生的笑自喉咙发出。

他拨开男人的长发，指腹擦过青筋鼓起的太阳穴，顺着眉眼和鼻梁，把手塞进了对方的嘴里。

宁次轻咬着鹿丸的手指，被撩得血气翻涌，下身抽送失了力道，一次比一次捣得狠，操得对方很快招架不住，眼底蓄起水雾。

“啊……”

鹿丸屏住呼吸，玩火自焚的兴奋在体内流窜，最后汇聚在小腹，被凶狠的操弄顶散，重新融进血肉中。

他已经能完整吃下男人的全部性器，粗壮狰狞的尺寸埋进肉穴时，鹿丸烫得嘴唇颤抖。

“你想要什么？”男人扛着他的腿，舌头舔着他的手指，下身以极快的频率抽插。

“要更多……啊哈……”

被操到大脑短路的鹿丸呼着热气，说不出完整的话，他觉得自己融化成一滩沸腾的水，咕噜咕噜冒着气泡。

鹿丸被男人翻过身，以趴跪姿态进入，粗糙的舌头刷过脖颈时，他错乱以为灵魂也要被对方舔走。

宁次炙热的唇落在赤裸的后背上，烫得鹿丸头皮发麻，眼皮闪动。

性器在松软的肉穴里畅快进出，软白的臀肉被胯骨拍得微红，穴口更是艳红迷乱，汩汩流淌的水痕能顺着大腿延伸进床褥。

抓到高潮的快感，鹿丸呼吸变快，双肘支棱着身体，扎着马尾的脑袋低垂着，不断发出难耐的哼咛。

宁次咬着他屈起的肩胛骨，下身被湿热的肉壁包裹，每次进入都像在捅泡水的棉花，层层褶皱摩擦着皮肉，绞得他愈发混沌，只想着怎样把人全部吃掉。

两人在床褥里几度索取，又在浴缸里翻腾半个小时，重新躺回床上，鹿丸手指都不想抬，就连床到浴室的路都是宁次抱回来的，他被肏得脚跟发软，根本走不了路。

强忍着困意，鹿丸翻找着手机订闹钟，吹干长发的男人也穿着浴袍上床。两人在枕头里交换一个温和的吻，道过晚安后熄掉各自床头灯。

男人锻炼得当的肌肉放松后柔软又有弹性，鹿丸搂住他精窄的腰，钻进对方暖烘烘的怀里沉沉入睡。

黑暗里，两道呼吸逐渐同步。

宁次的作息时间一向规律，他睁开眼，不远处的挂钟刚好六点整。

昨晚擅自趴在他胸口的人已经转到另一侧，露着大半后背，肩膀起伏平稳，碎发菠萝似的支棱在枕头里。

宁次眨了眨眼，花两分钟捋清头绪，轻手轻脚下床，打开丢在地上的手机，快速查阅着社交软件，挑着重要的回复简短打两行字，至于佐助后来一长串的消息，看都懒得看。

渡过美好的夜晚总会让人神清气爽，他亲了亲还在熟睡的鹿丸，顺便帮人掖好被角。

鹿丸翻了个身，发丝垂落，露出充满少年气的白净脸庞充。

宁次没忍住捏了捏他的脸颊，然后是红嫩的嘴唇，修长的脖颈，埋在被褥里的锁骨。

眼看着气氛又要失控，他收了手，进浴室淋了个冷水澡。

八点一刻，鹿丸设定的闹铃开始工作，是手鞠怒气满点的咆哮，他几乎刚听见尖锐的女音，身体便条件反射绷紧清空睡意，屡试不爽。

擦着冷汗关掉手机，鹿丸拍了拍跳动过度的心脏，如果不是今天的事过于重要，他才不使用杀手锏。

身旁床铺已经冰凉，地上属于男人的衣物也都消失。如果那人还在，听见泼妇怒吼的闹铃不可能不出现。

他揉着操劳过度的腰下床，每走一步股间都会传来酸胀的不适，像仍含着男人的硬物。

回想昨夜旖旎，鹿丸搓了搓脸，不能说翻车但也是车祸现场，怎么就着了那个白眼睛的道，稀里糊涂被撬了后院。

鹿丸抓抓头发，一扭头，眼睛瞥到床头柜上的福泽谕吉，还有张便签。

“所以你被人当MoneyBoy睡了？”

手鞠掐着汤勺搅拌着咖啡，语气幸灾乐祸。

鹿丸牙根酸痛，扶额摆手。

“我想知道便签写的什么？好评？差评？”

“啧，电话。”

“那就是好评。”手鞠抿口棕色液体，又往杯里加了块糖，“你什么时候再给你金主爸爸打电话？”

鹿丸翻个白眼，他已经撕了纸条，虽然那人还在临走前帮他叫了送上门的早餐服务，但鹿丸没有一点胃口。

他挪挪腰，把旁边座位的靠枕垫在身后，叉子戳着培根像在戳那个该死的白眼睛。

“我是怕你饿才带你吃东西，不吃就给我看材料，十点去日向财团。”

手鞠打开笔记本，屏幕转向鹿丸。

她是鹿丸读MBA的同学，高价特聘的助理，任职第一天就对他颐指气使，不知道的还以为他花钱养祖宗。

鹿丸囫囵吞两口勉强果腹，专心看起助理精心整理的材料。

就在不久前，和奈良药业合作多年的工厂因社长卷款潜逃而倒闭，他这次来东京是和新公司商谈药品包装推广的业务，也就是卖下奈良原合作工厂的日向财团。

“我们的意愿事先和对方确认过了吗？”

“是的，几个需要讨论的点我做了标记。”

虽然手鞠牙尖嘴利，工作时比谁都认真。

她把自己不靠谱的老板送回酒店，挑出相称的领带西装，逼着鹿丸脱掉少年才穿的休闲服。

拿捏着精准的时间，他和手鞠踏进日向大厦。

实地考察交给了市场部，鹿丸这次来主要是看探探对方的合作意向，所以并没带其他人。

“耳环。”

女助理伸手，鹿丸皱了皱眉，在对方催促下，不情愿地摘掉银色耳饰。

前台早已接到通知，公司接洽的人很快下楼陪送他们进会客厅。

鹿丸靠着皮椅怎么坐都不舒服，半瘫的模样没有半点总裁威严。

手鞠抿着精致的唇妆，借整理文件做掩护，狠瞪着同学兼上司。

“我腰疼，我也想坐直。”鹿丸揉着额头，低声辩解。

手鞠没再理他，日向家的负责人已经出现在磨砂玻璃后。

鹿丸闻声抬头，一眼撞进白色海洋里。

站在门口和助理侧头交谈的长发男人正是他腰酸背痛的罪魁祸首。

宁次回到家，打开电脑邮箱，如果没有其他工作，今天就不准备去公司了。

留学回来，他在家族企业里推行了一系列革新措施，包括抛弃旧小型工厂，腾出财力收购更具潜力和价值的新伙伴，被指责缺少温度。

开公司又不是做慈善。

宁次为公司创造的新利润让他在董事会里站稳脚，并获得了更多展示能力的机会。

最近有些疲惫，他希望能休息一阵。

回想到昨夜，虽然一时兴起留了号码，宁次还是期待对方的回电。

用过早餐，他年龄较小的堂妹带着哭腔打来电话，“哥，你回国了吗？”

宁次诧异地看着来电显示，“发生什么事？”

“姐姐病了……她为了奈良药业的合同三天没合眼，今早高烧不退进医院了。”

“哪个医院我现在去找你们。”

宁次披上外套准备出门，电话换了个虚弱的声音，“我没事……宁次哥哥你不用来。”

花火的画外音透过听筒，“哥，今天是姐姐和奈良的负责人见面，她非要上班，你快来拦住她啊。”

宁次查了下会议室使用情况，上午十点预约了奈良药业商谈。

“我替你解决，你把材料和合同发给我。”

奈良药业的单子本是宁次手里的工作，老牌企业讲信用，有底蕴，不屑于坑蒙拐骗做空套钱的歪门邪路，是他拨给雏田积累经验用的。

两人一起做的前期规划，所以宁次临时接手并不困难，而且对方会留在东京半个月，第一次面谈未必会谈论核心问题，等雏田退烧，事情更好解决。

宁次到公司后让助理天天回绝了所有访客专心看材料，梳理完内容后内线电话刚好通知对方人到了。

“一会儿你给雏田打电话，告诉她这边我来招待，不用着急出院。”

“好的。”

宁次推开门，踏进会议厅，白眸刚好和盈了一夜水汽的乌木珠子对上。

比起酒吧初见那副慵懒颓靡又带着少年气的面孔，换掉宽松过度的衣裤，一身剪裁得当的西装衬得对方成熟稳重，及肩的黑发也被精神地高束着，上挑的眼角淌着精明和干练。

对方也显然认出了他，抿着嘴唇，错乱仅停留一秒。

“奈良鹿丸。”

“日向宁次。”

他们在长桌前握手，隔着宽厚的桌面对坐，助理们互换文件，双方默契的对昨晚闭口不谈。

会议间歇，鹿丸在落地窗前抽烟，见宁次离开，捏灭烟头跟了上去。

路过洗手间，他快步超过，拽着领带把人拖进去，挨个隔间打开门，确定只剩他俩后，从兜里掏出捏成一团的纸币。

宁次倚着洗手台，挑眉看对方捋平福泽谕吉塞进自己裤兜，“我是你买不起的价格。”

长发男人喉咙里发出低沉的笑声，开会时那人总拿小鹿似的黑眼睛瞪他，原来是在气这个。

鹿丸被笑得鸡皮疙瘩起一身，他倒不担心宁次会恶意毁约，两家合作互利互赢，何况昨晚怎么看爽到的都是他。

宁次盯着那张明明什么都没涂却红艳过分的嘴唇，把人按在镜子前深吻下去，手掌抚摸着曾在他身下高潮颤抖的脊背，舌头卷着牙齿里的软肉往深处挤。

鹿丸拽住男人的头发，屁股被托上冰凉的理石台，破碎的哼咛从交叠的舌尖滑出。

“唔嗯……”

鹿丸半垂着眼睛，头顶的橘光打在睫毛上，投射着浓黑的影子。他专注地看着男人浅色的瞳孔，炽热的呼吸喷在衣领，“你干了件坏事。”

他舔着嘴唇，咬肿的唇肉像淋了糖衣的樱桃，但凡有经验的人都能猜出这张嘴做过什么。

男人的手捏着空掉的耳垂，揉搓着浅粉色耳洞，“让我猜你把我的电话怎么了……撕了吗？”

“我把它卖给捐精网站，给你一个回报社会的机会。”

自从再见面，宁次的胸膛就烧着一团火，鹿丸不仅没把火浇灭，还倒了箱油。

宁次呼吸着鹿丸的不同于酒吧里慵懒的风情，手掌紧贴着那人脖颈，拇指在喉结上摩挲。

他们的视线纠缠在一起，气温不断升高。

一个选择摆在面前，开房还是开会。

“我腰疼。”

三分钟后，两人一前一后回到会议室。

手鞠看眼不靠谱老板，又看眼对面腰板笔挺的预备合作人，“抽烟去了？”

“咳咳……嗯。”

“日向也去了？”

“啊，对。”

“你俩抽的同一根？”

“……不，是同一盒。”

“你打火机不是丢了吗？”

“我去找日向借的火。”

“昨晚借的还是今早借的？”

“……那个，开会吧。”

当天晚上，手鞠和天天在料亭相对而坐。

两位助理分别对着手机疯狂呼叫各自老板，然后得到了相同的回复。

妈的，这群总裁搞什么鬼。

END


End file.
